Full Metal Alchemist Online
by Plain Berry
Summary: Title says it all. Warning: if stupidity and randomness were a genre then this story would be under it. Oneshot. Please review, but no flames! Very OOC. Don't take it serious! Rated because of safety even though it's not that bad


Full Metal Alchemist Online Chatting

Summary: Title says it all. Warning: if stupidity and randomness were a genre then this story would be under it. One-shot. Please review, but no flames! Very OOC. Don't take it serious!

A/N: This is my first Full Metal Alchemist story so be nice. And sorry the characters are so OOC and I'm not ragging on them if you think I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the people. But I do own the screen names, but they're really stupid I know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'mNotShort: Ed

KittiesRule: Al

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Roy

MetalJunkie: Winry

GreenWithEnvy: Envy (A/N: I needed someone to be dumb. Sorry Envy fan girls… if there are any)

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Ed, why would you put that you're not short when you really are?

I'mNotShort: I AM NOT SHORT!

MetalJunkie: Yes you are

I'mNotShort: At least I don't carry some big screwdriver

MetalJunkie: It's a wrench! WRENCH!

I'mNotShort: same thing

MetalJunkie: NO IT'S NOT (I'm holding wrench in my hand and I'm about to throw it at you)

I'mNotShort: (backs away a bit) okay then

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Your stupid and short. She's not even near you so she'd throw it at the computer.

I'mNotShort: You're the stupid one! You put "your" it's supposed to be "you're"!

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: no one really cares. But you're still short

I'mNotShort: (vain popping out) No I'm not!

KittiesRule: There's no need to get mad, brother. Sticks and stones may break your bones but names could never hurt you.

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: What are you a fortune cookie?

GreenWithEnvy: Cookies? I want cookies! Where's the cookie?

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: in Al's suit of armor

KittiesRule: no it's not! There's no room since brother keeps on hiding his cupcakes

I'mNotShort: You were not suppose to tell anyone!

MetalJunkie: (points with accusing finger) so you're the one that stole the cupcakes from the cupcake jar!

KittiesRule: it's cookie jar not cupcakes

GreenWithEnvy: Where are these cookies?

I'mNotShort: Antarctica

GreenWithEnvy: To Antarctica!

(GreenWithEnvy signed off)

KittiesRule: brother, are there really cookies in Antarctica?

I'mNotShort: frozen ones with penguin and polar bear fat for flavor.

MetalJunkie: how do you know?

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: He probably gets his cupcakes there

I'mNotShort: I don't get my cupcakes at Antarctica. I get them at the cupcake convention!

MetalJunkie: is there even a cupcake convention?

I'mNotShort: Yes! In my mind!

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: And I bet you're tall in your mind too.

I'mNotShort: How did you know?

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: I read minds

MetalJunkie: How could you? You're not really talking to him

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Because I'm cool like that. And you're thinking that you'll look good in a miniskirt (wink, wink)

MetalJunkie: (About to throw wrench to the computer) EW YOU PERV! DIE!

KittiesRule: Winry? Are you there?

I'mNotShort: I think she threw her wrench at her computer

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: either that or your momma came back from the dead, went to her room, and broke the computer with her ugly face

I'mNotShort: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOMMA?

KittiesRule: to be technical brother, he didn't say it. He wrote it.

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: you heard what I said!

I'mNotShort: well, yo momma's so fat that she went swimming and a whale past by her and started to sing 'we are family'!

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Yo momma's so fat that when she went on the bathroom scale it read: to be continue

I'mNotShort; That was weak!

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: at least I'm not so short that five-year-olds think you're their age!

KittiesRule: You two stop fighting!

I'mNotShort: No because yo momma's so stupid that when she went to Macy's she went "why did they spell YMCA wrong?" (A/N: Let us pretend that they know what Macy's and YMCA are)

KittiesRule: Good one brother, but we have the same mother.

I'mNotShort: Oh yeah, I thought I was talking to Roy

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: (shows a picture of squares, circles, lines, and other random stuff)

I'mNotShort: What's that? You drunk?

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: No it's yo momma stoned.

(I'mNotShort is away)

(KittiesRule is away)

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Like I would believe that you two are really crying like you said in your away message

(I'mNotShort signed off)

(KittiesRule signed off)

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Hhheeellllooooo? Is anyone here?

RoyMustang#1FanGirl: (heart-eyed) I'm here my love (A/N: Just some random fan girl I made up)

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Get away from me! (Starts to sign off) wait, are you wearing a miniskirt?

RoyMustang#1FanGirl: no

MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest: Goodbye.

(MiniskirtsAreTheGreatest signed off)

RoyMustang#1FanGirl: Wait my love! I could get a miniskirt!

RoyMustang#1FanGirl: …My love?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A stupid ending to a weird story but I was bored and I warned you in the summary. Still I was thinking of making a squeal, but maybe. So if you liked it review, but if you don't like it then don't review because I hate flames. Hope you liked the story but if you didn't then why are you continuing to read my ramblings?


End file.
